This invention relates to an endoscope system comprising at least an endoscope and a light source unit.
An endoscope system has recently been developed into a multifunction type. Hitherto, a plurality of exclusive control devices were provided to attain the multifunction object. As the functions increased in number, control devices occupied a large percentage of volume relative to the volumes of the implements constituting an endoscope system, that is, an endoscope, light source unit and endoscope photographic attachment. Moreover, the constituent implements had a complicated arrangement, readily leading to the failures and erroneous behaviors of the endoscope system as a whole. Moreover, the prior art endoscope system was not provided with a device for collectively supervising and controlling the operating condition of the various constituent implements and in some cases discovering their faults. As a result, the conventional endoscope system was accompanied with the drawback that a failure to quickly detect the appearance of an accident in the endoscope system gave rise to the possibility of exposing a patient to an unexpected risk.
It is accordingly the object of this invention to provide an endoscope system which can be collectively supervised in a single place for control.